GS-PSS125 Astronomer-class
|model number=Gunbase Ship-Preservation Space Ship 125 |type=Advanced Limited Production Battleship |class=Fortress-lite Mobile Gear Carrier |developed from= |developed into= |namesake=Astronomer |ships of the line= |cost= |launched=Year 1092 OE |destroyed= |known commanders= |known crew= |operators= |length=426.3 meters |width=160.5 meters |height=99.8 meters |accommodation=Bridge & Combat Information Center Combat Bridge Unit Tactical Briefing Room Mess Hall x100 - Standard Living Quarters x27 - High Level Personnel Quarters Captain's Quarters Medical Unit Engineering Reactor Array Block Unit Hangar Bay (max. capacity: 20 mobile gears) Military Material Construction Unit x2 - Railgun Catapult Units |propulsion=x2 - High-Burst Main Rockets x5 - Support Balance Thrusters Thruster & Air Nozzles x2 - SLS-equipped Boosters |ftl=Shipbound Linear System Unit |power plant=Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor Array |armaments=x2 - Pulse Mega Particle Cannons x1 - Main Bulkhead Weapon "Beam Breaker" x10 - Sub-mounted Beam Turrets x8 - All-range 60mm Ballistic Gatling Guns x10 - All-directional Missile Condensers x2 - Railgun Catapult Launchers |system features=GUNSYS Network Operating System Analyzer System All-range Electromagnetic Barrier Atmospheric Entry Shielding Electromagnetic Flight System |optional equipment= |armour=Multi-layered Titanium Alloy Tungsten Composite |mobile weapons=x1 - Gundam Gear Unit x7 - Gundam-lite/Gunsupport Gear Unit |affiliation= |universe=Orbital Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} The GS-PSS125 Astronomer-class is an advanced mobile gear carrier battleship which acts as a mobile fortress and base for the Gundam Gear units. It is featured in Mobile Gear Gundam Blues. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GS-PSS125 Astronomer battleship was developed as a moving base for the Gundam Gears to be refueled and resupplied, and act as highly fortified transportation for the units. Using beyond state-of-the-art technology in its base, the Astronomer-class was designed with the intent to create an unsinkable monster of a ship. The Astronomer boasts a complete arsenal at its disposal, with a pair of rotating Pulse-based Mega Particle Cannons, ten Beam Turrets mounted on the sides, eight 60mm Gatling Guns on its top surface, and several hidden Missile Condenser launchers. Hidden in the front nose of the ship is a powerful frontal weapon of mass destruction, known as the Beam Breaker, which launches rapid energy particles across a radius as big as the Astronomer itself and at a range of 50 kilometers. The ship can also stretch a thin electromagnetic barrier across its surface to act as a shield against most attacks while still being able to fire most of its weapons. The ship is made out of several hundred micro-layers of self-cooling titanium alloy, which is able to withstand most kinds of damage done to it with little more than a scratch and a dent. These armor plates are then placed under a complex electrical system for the ship's Electromagnetic Barrier to operate properly. The surface of Titanium is painted black in order to give the ship some form of camouflage whilst it is traveling. Some components are also made of a Tungsten composite, mostly with parts dealing in the ship's internal mechanisms. The Astronomer is the first ship to be equipped with a portable FTL Linear System, called the Shipbound Linear System (or shortened to SLS), allowing it to move nearly instantaneously from one location to another across a vast distance by essentially firing itself across the distance with a localized wormhole. The SLS unit gives the ship the ability to go wherever it wants without needing to use an FTL Hopper gate. The sides of the Astronomer come with a pair of Mobile Gear catapults, meant to launch gears and other equipment out into battle. However, instead of a momentum-based catapult, the Astronomer uses magnetic plates and electric power to fire the gears at blinding speeds into combat. These Railgun Catapult Units fire objects at a speed of approximately Mach 24 (18,414.5 miles per hour), technically classifying them as a weapon in their own right as whatever they fire can and will piercing straight through anything in their path. If the ship has seen extensive service, mobile gear shrapnel or broken off pieces of the ship's armor can be fired from the Railgun Catapult as a projectile weapon. A limited series of 254 Astronomers were constructed and distributed in order to operate across the entirety of the Orbital Boundaries. These are usually crewed with 128 GUNSYS personnel, which include the captain, bridge crew, engineering staff, teams of mechanics, medical staff, CIC crew, and the Mobile Gear pilots. Accommodations *'Bridge & Combat Information Center' **The main bridge of the Astronomer is set directly over the middle of the ship as its own deck. The bridge houses the pilot console at the very front, with two information units, manned by a pair of Operators individually, situated off to the side of the pilot, three rows of seats for the First officer, the Captain, and an additional seat for high-ranking GUNSYS personnel respectively, and two extra stations at the back wall. Through a single door is the rest of the bridge unit, a fully operational Combat Information Center. *'Combat Bridge Unit' **During combat, the bridge stations and personnel are lowered deep into an alternate bridge unit inside the Astronomer's main body. Fortified with extra layers of titanium alloy from the outside, the unit is made to protect the bridge crew from external harm while in the midst of battle. The unit is otherwise bereft of any other features besides the machinery used to lower components of the main bridge into the combat bridge. *'Tactical Briefing Room' *'Mess Hall' *'Standard Living Quarters' *'High Level Personnel Quarters' *'Captain's Quarters' *'Medical Unit' *'Engineering' *'Reactor Array Block Unit' *'Hangar Bay' *'Military Material Construction Unit' **A fixture of the Hangar Bay is a single device block at the end wall called the Military Material Construction Unit, or the M2C Unit. The device uses plates of several metallic materials to fashion and mass produce weapons and equipment for the Astronomer-stationed Gears to use. The M2C uses the GUNSYSN OS to obtain the blueprints and models before constructing the desired object inside of itself. Standard equipment such as replacement armor components, optical sensors, Laser-light lens, and inner frame mechanisms can be produced, along with weaponry like beam-based and physical round-based technology. The M2C also produces GUNPylons for the Gundams and Gunsupports to use. *'Railgun Catapult Units' **On the outer sides of the Astronomer are a pair of craft catapults capable of launching objects forward, usually being used to sortie a Mobile Gear out into combat. The inner pathway is connected directly to the Hangar Bay, with sliding blockade walls on the inside giving the M2C Unit access and the ability to supply a Mobile Gear with their selected weaponry and equipment. A launch pad at the bottom of the catapult unit can hurl the gear towards the front of the ship for operations. The catapult system isn't the main way that the Astronomer launches its Mobile Gear forces out into combat, however. The two units have their inner horizontal walls lined with several folding magnetic plates that, with enough electrical force, can fire a unit out at beyond hypersonic speeds of approximately Mach 24. The intent of the railgun is to quickly launch the Astronomer's gears at enemy forces from long distance, putting the ship out of harm's way, with the added advantage of being able to launch an attack without giving the enemy time to prepare. A thin conductive membrane layer is sprayed on top of the mobile gear that'll take the brunt of the electrical force before firing, allowing the gear underneath to survive. Because of the universal use of the ExG Bodysuit, all the pilot feels whilst being catapulted at high levels of speed is slightly heavy pushback from the G forces. The Railgun Catapult can also be used as a weapon in its own right, using pretty much anything that can fit inside the pathway as its ammunition, firing hard and fast enough to obliterate most objects in the firing path by sheer kinetic force alone. However, because of the wide design of the catapult for mobile gears to reasonably fit inside, objects fired have a high margin of error when it comes to trajectory, making the railgun extremely inaccurate. The opening of the Railgun Catapult is usually protected by a swinging hatch covering when not in use. This hatch swings and locks onto the surface of the sides of the Astronomer, providing small protection from the kinetic bursts which are used to fire objects. Armaments *'Pulse Mega Particle Cannons' *'Main Bulkhead Weapon "Beam Breaker"' *'Sub-mounted Beam Turrets' *'All-range 60mm Ballistic Gatling Guns' *'All-directional Missile Condensers' System Features & Special Equipment *'GUNSYS Network Operating System' **'Analyzer System' *'All-range Electromagnetic Barrier' *'Atmospheric Entry Shielding' *'Electromagnetic Flight System' Mobile Weapons History Trivia